


Company

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Episode: s01e10 Chidi's Choice, Flash Fic, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Real Eleanor visits Tahani





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Company"

“Hey there!”

Tahani sniffled and quickly blotted her eyes before pasting on a smile. “Oh, hello. I’m sorry Real Eleanor; I’m just not in the mood for company right now.”

Real Eleanor grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “Oh, I completely understand, Tahani. And I know that you and the... well, _other_ Eleanor were best friends -”

“Good friends!” Tahani snapped, in a way that she hoped didn’t come across as defensive.

“Right, sorry. You and the other Eleanor were _good_ friends. I just wanted to let you know that I’d never try to replace your relationship with her.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“And, as we’re going to be neighbors soon, I hope that… well, that you and I can also form our own friendship.”

“I would like that,” Tahani agreed.

“Great!” Real Eleanor smiled brightly. “Well, I’ll leave you alone now.”

As soon as Real Eleanor got outside of the mansion, she whipped out her cell phone. “Yeah, she doesn’t want company right now.”

“Brilliant!” Michael crowed. “Bambadjan will go ask for her testimonial on Fake Eleanor any moment then. Then Chef Patricia will bring her a comforting snack.”

“Ooh, what if Glenn comes by to check on her? You know, like she checked on him after the sinkhole!” Vicky suggested.

“Perfect! See if Bart and Nina can stop by after that!” Michael added. “Let’s give Tahani nothing but company all night!”


End file.
